


all i want is a good guy

by Dios_tubbington (orphan_account)



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dios_tubbington
Summary: an unexpected storm leaves Gina Porter to have her first sleepover
Relationships: Gina Porter & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	all i want is a good guy

"Okay class you're dismissed"Ms.Jenn our Drama and now the school's new music teacher said

"Oh but uhm Gi- I mean Ms.Porter I need to talk to you"

"Uh Alright"Gina shrugged

"Hey"A voice called out

Gina looked behind and saw Nini

"I'll save you a seat at the table okay?"Nini said

"Yeah,That would be great"Gina smiled

Nini smiled back then left the room

"Hey Miss Jenn what's up?"Gina approached 

"Ms.Porter please take a seat"Miss Jenn said

"Sure"Gina said now a bit nervous "and uhm you can call me Gina now,I mean it's just the two of us"

"Oh thank God,the pressure to impress this kids are killing me"Miss Jenn breathed out

"So what's the problem?"

"Gina"Miss Jenn started "I know that you are a good student and advanced for your age-"

"You can tell me the problem Miss Jenn just shoot it quickly like peeling a band-aid"Gina said

"You are kinda failing my class"Miss Jenn worriedly said

"Kinda?"

"No"Miss Jenn sighed "You're really failing this class"

"Oh"

Gina was shocked this was the first time she was failing a class since middle school and it was Music.She couldn't believe it MUSIC

"How?"Gina managed to say

"Well at the start of the semester I can see that your grades are high let me check again"Miss Jenn said while scanning a paper which Gina assumes is the class record "A+...A...A+...-A... Basically you aced it and I think it's because the lessons are all based on vocals"

"And at the second sem..."Miss Jenn started

"It was more into instruments"Gina said

"Yeah"

"Oh"is all she managed to say again

Crap

I mean sure I broke the guitar string a few times...

can barely okay can't make a single chord at the ukulele and guitar...

Can't place my fingers at the right keys in the piano...

Had a bad grip at the drumsticks...

Can't blow a right tone at the flute...

Crap MAYBE this is why I'm failing this class

"Oh"Gina said again

"Gina I care about you ALOT,so that's why I'm giving you another chance"Miss Jenn said

"But isn't that a bit unfair for the other kids who are failing this class too?"Gina pointed

"Hmm..Huh...Meh they'll live"Miss Jenn shrugged

"As I was saying I'm giving you a chance,If you can learn and do any nursery rhyme using either piano or guitar by next week I can give you a B+ at my class"Miss Jenn said

"B+?!"

"Trust me honey it's better that your original score"Miss Jenn said "Sooo?"

"Okay, It's a deal"Gina said "Thank you Mom...wait no Miss Jenn"Gina laughed while blushing

"It's no problem sweet cheeks,now eat up pretty sure Miss Salazar-Roberts and company are waiting for you"Miss Jenn shooed the girl out of the room

Gina walked through the halls

"Wow I can't believe MUSIC!...and a flipping B+?!?...How in the world am I going to learn the guitar or piano in a week!"The girl mumbled to herself while walking

She didn't even realize that she has already arrived at the school's canteen and getting lunch 

"I can ask Ricky or Nini or maybe Ashlyn or Big Red does he even know how to play any instrument?"Gina mumbled while sitting down at the lunch table that she didn't notice because she was still in her own little world

Her friends stared at her as the girl mindlessly munched through her sloppy joe while mumbling

"Oh-oh she's doing it"Nini whispered to Ricky

The two decided to just be friends a month after the school play.They both realized that their feelings were just at the level standard of friendship

"Hmm?"Ricky said with food in his mouth

"Gina"Nini pointed using her mouth (a Asian/Filipino trait she got from her Lola)

"She's physically here but mentally absent"Nini said"Watch"

The teen proceeds to throw a pea at the younger girl who was seated beside her

Gina didn't even flinch nor do anything but continued to drink her apple juice box like a toddler that's angry

"Cute"Nini thought

"See"Nini told Ricky

A piece of corn flew and hits Gina's forehead but the girl continues to mumble unclear things while eating her lunch

"Carlos!What was that for"Nini said

"Hey you did it first plus I thought we were playing Hit Gina"Carlos said

"No we weren't Carlos"Nini said

The sophomore shrugged then turned to Seb 

"Shesh no need to be overprotective" Carlos said underneath his breath good thing Nini didn't hear it

Kourtney sat down the table and saw Gina

"Is she okay?"Kourtney asked

"We don't know"Big Red answered

EJ sat down the table also seeing Gina

Before he could open his mouth his cousin cuts him off

"We don't know either EJ"

Nini took the younger girl's arm which managed to break her out of thoughts and dragged her to the Bathroom

"Bet they'll do the quicky"Carlos whispered again luckily Nini didn't hear it

Nini and Gina arrived at the bathroom

Nini squished Gina's cheeks and said "Hey get your crap together or else I'm calling the mental hospital"

"Ay yam"Gina said and removed the Junior's hands off her

"Wanna talk about it or eat ice cream?"Nini suggested

Gina sighed then sat on the sink while Nini faced the mirror and Gina

"It's just"Gina started while playing with her fingers "It's my first time to experience failing a class"

"Is that what you and Miss Jenn talked about?"Nini said

Gina only nodded then looked down

"Hey"Nini said at a soft voice that made Gina look into her brown eyes

"Let me help"Nini said reaching for her friend's hand

Warmth instantly filled Gina's insides something about the girl just makes her nerves calm down

Sure they used to 'hate' each other but over the past few months the two bonded and since Gina's mom agreed that she could live at Ashlyn's house they're basically attached to the hip as much as possible

And she liked how the girl didn't judge her at the moment because if it was another person...

"Okay"Gina said with a small smile

Silence filled the air for a moment

"Sooo I can't exactly help you if I don't know the problem"Nini stated 

"Right!"Gina said "Miss Jenn said I need to learn to play any nursery rhyme using the guitar or piano by next week"

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy"Nini said rubbing her own hands together

"For you"Gina rolled her eyes 

"Meet me at my locker after all your classes we're going to my house" Nini said 

"Uhm okay? why?"Gina said even though she kinda knows where this is going down

"You my friend are going to have a free Guitar lessons with the one any only Me Nini"She said pointing her thumbs at her chest

"Okay I'll just tell Ashlyn I might go home later tonight"Gina said agreeing

"Sure cool beans"Nini said while pointing finger guns at the girl and smiling like an idiot, she was just really happy the girl actually agreed

Gina did the same thing but it a awkward weird way

Nini laughed then puts her arms at the curly haired girl 

"Come on I bet those theater nerds are searching the whole school for us"Nini said

"You mean your people"Gina snickered

"Our people Porter Our people"Nini smiled

The two walked out of the bathroom with arms attached their shoulders laughing about nonsense

*2:30pm aka Dismissal Time*

"Ey Porter!"

Gina looked up from her phone to see EJ and Ashlyn walking towards her

"Sup nerds"Gina greeted

"EJ's going to drive us home today"Ashlyn informed

"Oh I'm walking with Nini today I might come home by 8 tonight"Gina informed

"Wow"EJ laughed "What are two going to do 'Study' each other's body" EJ smirked

"No"Gina blushed "She's going to teach on how to play an instrument"

"Instrument"EJ smirked agaid

"Not that kind of- Ashlyn permission to hit your cousin"Gina frowned

"Permission granted"

With that the sophomore hits the boy with all her might

"Ouch"EJ said while rubbing his arms

"So does that mean she will put her arms around you like those cliché romance things in the movie"Ashlyn smirked

"Not you too"Gina groaned

"Just make sure to use protection"EJ reminded her

"Wha-"Gina points her fingers at the two of them "You two better run for your god damn lives"

With that EJ grabs Ashlyn's arms and rushed towards the exit

Not before EJ shouts "Let's go lesbians!" Of course

Gina rolls her eyes

You see Gina and Nini became really close to the point where their friends started asking 'are they close or are they just being gay' 

This question started with the one and only Carlos who shared his opinions to Seb who told Kourtney who shared it to Ashlyn then to Big Red then to Ricky then lastly EJ

It's like everyone knows they like each other except for the two of them

"I told you I'm just going to teach her"came an annoyed voice from behind her

She looked behind and saw a flushed Nini and a laughing Big Red and Ricky

"Sure sure"Ricky laughed

"Just make sure to finger the gui- GINA!"Big Red stop his tracks and looks at the younger girl

"Hi"

"Hey hi how are you doing heard your coming over Nini not that kind of coming but you kn-"Ricky stops Big Red before he even says more things he might regret later

"Have fun you two"Ricky said pushing Big Red toward the exit "Byeeeeeeee"

"Let's go lesbians!"

"Those idiots"Nini said underneath her breath

"Hey"Gina said

"Hey"

The two walked for a few minutes before they arrived at the Salazar-Roberts residents

"Mothers I'm hoome"Nini said with a British accent which made Gina giggle

"Hey youuu two"Momma C says greeting them with a hug

"Hello Mis-"

"again just call me Aunt Carol"

"Hello Aunt Carol"Gina smiled

"Hello Gina"Carol said with the same tone as Gina

Nini grabs Gina's hand and drags her to her room

"Call us when it's dinner!"

Nini let's go of Gina's hand and opened her door

The familiar scent of her room makes Gina feel comfortable as soon as she stepped inside

Gina closed the door and sat down at Nini's bed

Due to being close friends now Gina has spent an awful lot of time in her room to the fact that Dana,Nini's other mom considered on just letting the girl live there 

"Pick"Nini says pointing at the piano and guitar 

"Hmm"Gina said putting her hands on her chin and tilting her head a bit

"Hey stop it"Nini says "You're overthinking again"

"Stop pressuring me"Gina whined

"Am not"Nini protests

Gina only sticks her tongue out 

"Real Mature"

"I can't decide"Gina groaned

"Well we can try both then see what you can do"Nini grabs her guitar and handed it to Gina then went to grab her other guitar

"You have two guitars?"

"Yep that's from my moms and this"Nini said gesturing the one she's holding "is from my Lola"she smiles

"You two are pretty close huh"Gina says

"Mmhm"

"So let's start with the basics"Nini said then started positioning her fingers at the guitar "this is D" she then strummed the guitar

"It's like in a shape of a triangle"Nini said

"Just like a Dorito" Gina whispered then tries to mimick Nini 

"Here let me help" Nini says

The Junior wrapped her arms around Gina's and positions her fingers at the strings 

"Curse you Ashlyn now how am I gonna stay focused" Gina thought

"Eyes here buddy"Nini says still concentrating sticking her tongue a bit to her side

"Sorry"Gina says feeling heat in her cheeks

"Strum it"Nini says 

The sound that came out was horrifying

"Okay first try that's normal"Nini assured

After a few more tries and a TON more chords they decided it was just for the best to move on to the piano

"Yeah that's good Gina!"Nini clapped

Gina just played the 'Happy Birthday' song and you might say 'that's all she can do after 3 hours in the piano?'

and the answer is yes but hey she's doing a lot better than she was in the guitar trust me

Just then a loud clasp of thunder was heard

"Crap"Gina looked outside the window

Rain started to pour and it's safe to say that the streets are going to flood in a few minutes

"I gotta go"Gina says

"What? With that weather?"Nini says

"Well I gotta go now before it gets worse"Gina says grabbing her things

Just then a tree collapsed in front of Nini's house blocking the entrance door

The two looks at each other with wide eyes

Then someone knocks at the door

"Hey you to alright?"The voice says,Carol

"Yes"Nini answers 

"Okay good may I come in"Carlo asked

"Yup"

"So how's it going?"Carol asked while entering the room

"Terrible"

"Great"

"I see well the drive way and doorway is blocked and the back door is sealed with ton of mud"Carol informed

"So we're stranded"she said"Yay"her voice was filled with fake enthusiasm and she did it with jazz hands

"What?"Gina and Nini says

"Gina Honey"Dana says appearing from behind"You might want to consider staying the night"

Staying the night?That means she's going to experience her first sleepover 

I mean sure she now lives with Ashlyn and everyday feel like a slumber party with that woman but this was just

"Oh"

"Are you alright with that?"Nini asked worried

"Yeah yeah"Gina smiled politely 

it's not like she was new to going to new places unexpectedly anyways

"Great dinner would be ready in two hours"Dana says

"Two hours?"Nini asked confused in why would it take that long to make dinner

"Two hours"Carol confimed then leaves with Dana and closing the door

a Sleepover

What do girls even do there 

Face Masks?

Movies?

Gossips?

Truth or Dares?

Make ou-

Nope don't think about that Gina

"This is my first sleepover"Gina says in a quiet shocked voice

"Wait what?"Nini says facing the younger girl beside her

"This.Is.Your.First.Sleepover?!?"

"Yes"Gina says nodding her head

"Say sike right now"Nini says

"Nope I'm not playing"Gina says

"Wow your first sleepover and it's with ME! No pressure dude"Nini says

Gina smiled and puts her hands at the girl's shoulder

"Couldn't ask for a better first"Gina says

Wait that sounds wrong

"No homo" Nini laughed

"We are such a 12 year olds" Gina said

"That's good because this is your first sleepover" Nini says

"So what do girls do at sleepovers" Gina asked and all Nini did was smirk

30 minutes later

"Stop it I need to channel my inner drama queen inside" Gina says

"You are taking this very seriously" Nini says

"Uhm hello this is Patrick speaking" the other end of the line says

"Patrick it's me Dianne" Gina says in a nervous voice

She was currently talking to the other half of one of the school's power couple (the one Nini saw in that café with Kourtney)

"Dianne your voice sounds funny and whose phone are you calling from?,are you okay?"

"Yes I mean no Patrick I'm not" Gina says

"What why?"

"Patrick I think I'm pregnant"Gina moves the phone away so that the boy wouldn't hear her laughs that she's trying to contain

Nini puts her hands in her stomach and started laughing hard

"What!?"

"and your the father" Gina managed to say with a fake sob

"What?! No we haven't even did it in a month are you sure?"

'ew to much information' Gina mouthed to Nini who was dying at the floor with laughter

"Patrick who's that?" A voice says from behind

Crap it's the real Dianne

"Uhm the person you're trying to reach is currently not available please try again later" Then Gina pressed end call the threw Nini's phone

She looks at Nini then burst out of laughter

"That was Gold" Nini says whipping tears away

"It's not as good as the your McDonald's call" Gina says

"Yeah we might go to jail because if that call"

"Okay your turn" Gina says handling her phone to Nini 

She spins the wheel of Fortune at the phone

'Dare: that's related to music'

"Hmm"Gina thought

"Don't over think"Nini remarked

"You compose songs right?"Gina says

"Yeah"Nini answers "You are not going to dare me to make a song about some idiotic thing aren't you?"

"Pssh no"Gina lied

"Mhmm"

"I was going to ask you to play me one of your songs"Gina stuttered

"Sure you were"Nini said she grabbed her keyboard anyway then sat on her bed Gina followed facing Nini

"Any request?"Nini asked a little nervous

This was the first she's going to sing a original song to another person besides Ricky and her family

"Uhm something that you really poured your heart out"Gina says "you don't have to do this is you don't want to"

"No I want to"Nini says and turns her keyboard on "besides it's kinda nice to sing a song that I made other than Ricky and my Family"

Nini stared at the keyboard 

"When ever you're ready"Gina assured

"Okay" Nini took a deep breath closed her eyes and started playing the keys 

I found a guy, told me I was a star  
He held the door held my hand in the dark  
And he's perfect on paper but he's lying to my face  
Does he think that I'm the kinda girl who needs to be saved

Gina could see the emotions through Nini's voice

And there's one more boy, he's from my past  
We fell in love but it didn't last  
'Cause the second I figure it out he pushes me away  
And I won't fight for love if you won't meet me halfway  
And I say that I'm through but this song's still for you

"It's sounds like it's for EJ and Ricky" Gina thought

All I want is love that lasts  
Is all I want too much to ask  
Is it something wrong with me  
All I want is a good guy  
Are my expectations far too high  
Try my best but what can I say  
All I have is myself at the end of the day  
But shouldn't that be enough for me  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh

And I miss the days  
When I was young and naive  
I thought the perfect guy would come and find me  
Now happy ever after it don't come so easily

All I want is love that lasts  
Is all I want too much to ask  
Is it something wrong with me, oh  
All I want is a good guy  
Are my expectations far too high  
Try my best but what can I say  
All I have is myself at the end of the day  
And all I want is for that to be okay

"Woah"

Nini looked up and faced Gina

"So whacha think?"Nini said with a weird accent

"What I think?"Gina said looking down and mindlessly massages Nini's hands

"I think that two boys really missed out a big chance" Gina said

"Do you really mean it when you said that 'this song's still for you'?"

"Not really,I wrote that song five months ago I guess those feelings I felt back then changed"Nini answers

"And that thing you said about being young and naive,you still are"

Nini just laughed softly 

Nini stands up then puts her keyboard back at it's original place then sat down her bed and pats her lap signalling Gina to put her head there

Nini began stroking the girl's curly hair

"You know"Gina started feeling a bit sleepy "maybe you don't need a good guy"

Nini was confused "what do you mean?"

"I don't know" Gina yawned "maybe your knight in shining armor isn't what you think"

"Elaborate"

"Well in your song you said you want a good guy"Gina said in a sleepy voice

"Yeah"

"Well have you ever considered the fact that your perfect match isn't a guy?"Gina said before drifting to a slumber

"I think I might just start to reconsider that"Nini yawned looking at the sleeping girl

"Maybe I have found my good guy"

Nini was slowly swallowed by darkness

"Girls dinners ready"Dana said while opening the door

She smiled softly and closes the door

"Carol looks we're having a date night, Tonight"


End file.
